Bentornato
by Arrogant-Mischief
Summary: Et si Squalo ne revenait jamais de sa mission, comment réagirait son boss et les autres gardiens ?


**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà bien longtemps que je ne suis pas venu par ici pour poster un chapitre ou une fiction, mais me voilà aujourd'hui avec ce petit OS qui j'espère vaut le coup d'être lu. Je l'ai écris en me levant parce que j'étais vraiment inspiré, j'ai tout fait d'une traite, ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Peut-être qu'un de ces quatre je serais capable de me remettre aux fictions à chapitres ? Si c'est le cas, je promets à ceux qui me suivent que je terminerai Disfunzione temporale en premier.

**Contexte :** L'histoire se passe dans le futur, Squalo et Xanxus entretiennent une relation intime depuis quelques années mais ce n'est pas cité dans le récit -même si on peut comprendre facilement je suppose. Je l'explique ici pour vous faciliter néanmoins la lecture.

**Disclaimer : **Tout le monde sait que l'univers de KHR appartient à Akira Amano.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois mois que le commandant de la Varia était parti pour une mission de haute importance en Russie. Trois mois longs mois durant lesquels le reste de l'escouade était partagée entre ceux voulant prendre sa suite et ceux voulant son retour pour rétablir un peu d'ordre et calmer les nerfs du boss. Trois mois… C'était long. Beaucoup trop long. Il aurait dû être rentré au bout de quatre semaines maximum. Alors pourquoi était-il toujours là-bas ? Un verre de vin explosa dans une main pleine de cicatrices toute illuminée de rage. Xanxus refusait de voir les choses en face et d'accepter que son lieutenant ait pu échouer à cette mission, aussi difficile soit-elle. Il était forcément encore en vie quelque part et il allait finir par rentrer…

« Boss.. ? »

Le tireur était tellement focalisé sur ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas entendu Lussuria pénétrer dans le petit salon privatif en dessous de son bureau. Il releva ses yeux de démon sur son gardien, l'invitant ainsi à déclarer la raison pour laquelle il osait venir le déranger.

« A propos de Squalo… »

Xanxus fronça les sourcils et le gardien du soleil eut un petit mouvement de recul. Il avait beau être excentrique en temps normal, depuis quelques temps il sentait qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop agacer le boss, ce pourquoi il restait calme et méfiant. Surtout et principalement lorsque le sujet de l'épéiste devait être abordé.

« J'ai pris le temps d'en parler avec les autres, et nous sommes tous d'avis qu'il faut lancer des recherches pour… ramener son corps ici.

- Hors de question, déclara sèchement le tireur.

- Mais… Boss… Il mérite un enterrement digne de ce nom…

- QUI PARLE D'ENTERREMENT ? »

Le punk recula encore d'un pas et se fit tout petit dans un coin du salon. Il semblait que le boss ne soit toujours pas enclin à accepter le fait que Squalo ne reviendrait pas de sa mission. Au départ, il avait agit de la même façon que ses gardiens en ricanant devant leur bêtises sur la mort du lieutenant. Il s'était même amusé de voir que Lussuria semblait enthousiaste à l'idée de prendre la place de l'argenté. Mais lorsqu'au bout de deux mois l'épéiste n'était toujours pas rentré, il avait prit conscience du fait que tout ceci était peut-être plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Durant tous les combats déjà passés, s'il s'était permit de rire quand son bras droit ne donnait plus de signe de vie, c'était pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait suffisamment confiance en ses capacités pour être sûr qu'il reviendrait. Mais cette fois-ci, tout semblait beaucoup plus compliqué. Il connaissait Squalo. Si ce dernier avait été en vie il aurait trouvé le moyen de les contacter, ou même simplement de leur envoyer un signal.

« Je ne veux pas qu'on ramène son corps. »

La phrase de Xanxus avait claqué froidement dans l'air au point d'en surprendre Lussuria pourtant habitué au sale caractère de son supérieur. Il s'avança de quelques pas du fauteuil dans lequel était installé le brun et se racla légèrement la gorge.

« Boss.. ?

- T'es sourd ou quoi déchet ?

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on…

- Rien. Tu n'as qu'à faire installer une sépulture dans le jardin si tu y tiens tant.

- Je m'occupe de tout, boss-chan. »

Et sur ces paroles, le gardien du soleil partit rejoindre ses collègues au grand salon pour leur confier diverses missions afin de l'aider dans sa tâche. Le tireur quant à lui remonta dans son bureau pour boire un autre verre d'alcool et s'affaler dans son fauteuil de velours rouge. _Putain de déchet, pourquoi t'es pas encore revenu ?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le jour de la cérémonie se déroula sous un ciel dégagé et ensoleillé, chose peu étonnante quand on vit en Sicile. De nombreux invités se pressaient à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du manoir, le boss ayant laissé à son gardien du soleil le loisir d'organiser une réception pour tous ceux qui connaissaient son lieutenant et qui souhaitaient lui faire leurs adieux. _Pitoyable_, pensait-il malgré tout dans le fond. Mais si cela pouvait lui éviter d'avoir à supporter plus longtemps les pleurnicheries de l'autre tapette, il préférait le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait.

Lui, il avait refusé de descendre se mêler à la foule et il préférait de loin observer la scène depuis la fenêtre de son bureau. Il y'avait bien trop de monde pour un déchet de poiscaille. Mais dans le fond, cela ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça. Son regard continua de se balader sur la foule et tomba sur l'élève de Squalo ainsi que sur son ancien ami d'enfance. Tous deux semblaient dévastés même s'ils restaient calmes pour faire bonne figure au milieu des autres invités. Xanxus buvait tout en regardant la fourmilière qu'était devenu son manoir si tranquille d'habitude. Et lorsqu'il fut lassé, il retourna s'installer dans son fauteuil pour faire une sieste.

De toute façon, c'était ridicule de faire un enterrement sans avoir le corps de la personne. Ca ne comptait pas. Etait-ce pour cette raison qu'il avait refusé d'envoyer une équipe chercher les restes de son lieutenant ? Entre autres. En fait, c'était surtout parce qu'il n'aurait pas supporté la vue de son cadavre sûrement en mauvais état. Il n'avait pas peur d'en être dégoûté, il en avait vu bien d'autre après tout, mais le fait de voir le corps du déchet braillard aurait ôté le peu d'espoir qu'il lui restait de le revoir en vie un jour. S'il n'y avait pas de cadavre sous ses yeux, c'est que l'argenté pouvait être caché n'importe où dans le monde, bien vivant. Parce que c'était impossible qu'il soit mort. Pas comme ça, pas maintenant. Pas Squalo.

Xanxus se leva de son siège lorsqu'un silence lourd se mit à planer dans le domaine. Il retourna près de la fenêtre pour remarquer que tous les invités étaient regroupés devant une pierre tombale sur laquelle devait être gravée le nom du déchet. Tout le monde était incliné vers l'avant, certains étaient même à genoux, et chacun gardait le silence le temps de commémorer une dernière fois. Le boss de la Varia grimaça et s'enfila un verre de whisky cul sec. _Quelle bande de déchets…_

Etrangement, Belphegor n'avait pas émit un seul ricanement et avait respecté le silence jusqu'au bout. En fait, depuis qu'il avait vu l'expression de son boss devenir de plus en plus sombre au fil du temps, il s'était bien gardé de provoquer sa colère. Même Levi n'avait pas osé montrer sa joie à l'idée que le requin ne soit plus de ce monde. En fait, tout le monde semblait très concerné par la situation car même si le tireur refusait de le montrer, la mort de Squalo l'atteignait bien plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il ne voulait clairement pas voir les choses en face et qu'il continuait de penser que son lieutenant allait revenir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le jour de l'enterrement était passé plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et rapidement les derniers invités quittaient le manoir, ramenant ainsi le silence dans le domaine. Il faisait nuit lorsque le boss se décida enfin à sortir de sa chambre. Tout le monde devait dormir à cette heure-ci. Lentement, ses pas le guidèrent vers la chambre de son lieutenant devant laquelle il s'arrêta un moment. Peut-être que s'il ouvrait la porte l'argenté serait tranquillement étendu sur son lit…

Il s'insulta mentalement pour sa bêtise et continua sa route jusqu'à l'extérieur du manoir, allant voir de plus près cette sépulture où étaient gravés les mots « Superbi Squalo, Comandante della Varia ». Tout en bas de la pierre, le requiem de la pluie était noté dans une écriture calligraphique. Xanxus se pencha pour caresser la gravure du bout des doigts. Alors Squalo était vraiment mort ? Squalo ne reviendrait jamais ?

Le tireur frappa la pierre de toutes ses forces, la mâchoire et les poings crispés à l'extrême. Un cri de rage s'échappa de sa gorge et ses yeux injectés de sang auraient pu faire trembler le plus courageux des hommes. _Putain de déchet, putain de requin… _La colère montait en lui à une vitesse folle qui l'effrayait lui-même. Pourquoi ? Comment ? De quelle façon pourrait-il combler le manque qui se creusait violemment dans sa poitrine ? Il avait les larmes au bord des yeux, mais pas des larmes de faiblesse comme n'importe lequel des autres déchets qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui. C'étaient des larmes de colère, d'une haine sans fin qui le brûlait de l'intérieur, une haine comme il n'en avait pas ressenti depuis l'affaire du berceau ou encore depuis sa défaite devant le gamin Sawada. Il détestait Squalo, il n'avait pas le droit de lui infliger ça.

« Putain de déchet… Pourquoi tu reviens pas, hein ? T'avais pas le droit de mourir là-bas ! Je t'ai ordonné de réussir cette mission, alors pourquoi tu n'es pas encore rentré ? Tu as échoué ! Kasuzame tu as encore échoué ! Tu es pitoyable ! »

Et son poing frappa de nouveau la pierre avec une telle force qu'une fissure apparut dans un coin de cette dernière. Il arrivait à retenir ses larmes, par fierté, mais son expression ne laissait pas de doute quant au sentiment de souffrance intérieure qu'il ressentait. Quelque chose s'était brisé dans son regard. Quelque chose qui ne pourrait plus jamais briller si son lieutenant n'était pas à ses côtés pour admirer sa rage comme il était le seul à savoir faire. Il était craint par tous ses gardiens, mais seul Squalo lui montrait une loyauté sans borne derrière sa voix gueularde et son sale caractère. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on le lui avait arraché de la sorte ?

Le tireur resta un long moment devant cette sépulture qui sonnait faux dans son esprit et finit par remonter dans son bureau pour boire jusqu'à s'en donner le vertige. Il s'endormit lorsque le soleil commença à se lever, l'esprit brouillé mais apaisé par la liqueur forte qu'il avait avalé toute la nuit. Il ne se réveilla qu'en fin de journée, aucun gardien n'ayant osé le déranger jusque là. C'est Lussuria qui vint rompre sa tranquillité en frappant à la porte du bureau avant d'entrer sans même attendre de réponse. De toute façon, Xanxus ne lui en aurait pas donné.

« Boss ? Vous n'avez pas mangé depuis quelques jours, vous devriez descendre que je cuisine quelque chose. »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Le tireur n'avait même pas daigné relever les yeux vers le punk, trop concentré sur le soleil disparaissant lentement derrière les arbres de la forêt environnante.

« Si jamais vous avez besoin… »

Lussuria laissa sa phrase en suspend. Il savait que si son boss avait besoin de lui il saurait où le trouver et que dans le pire des cas il le ferait appeler. Il se retira donc et laissa le brun à ses pensées, inquiet malgré tout mais préférant ne pas insister au risque de déclencher sa colère.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xanxus avait passé le reste de la soirée à fixer distraitement la fenêtre ouverte jusqu'à ce que la pleine lune devienne sa seule source de lumière. Les ampoules du bureau n'étaient pas allumées, alors il servait son alcool à la lueur de l'astre blanc qui déchirait le ciel noir. Et comme un loup solitaire aurait hurlé à la lune, lui se contentait de finir une bouteille sans quitter des yeux les ombres des arbres se mouvant lentement dans le domaine. Tout était trop calme maintenant que Squalo n'était plus là.

Il reposa son verre vide au milieu du bureau et soupira longuement. Il fallait que les choses reprennent leur cours, avec ou sans l'argenté. Son statut de boss ne lui permettait pas de se laisser aller à ce point. Il se redressa sur son siège, les coudes appuyés sur le bureau, le menton calé sur ses paumes de main lorsqu'une ombre se dessina sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il continua malgré tout de fixer la porte de la pièce, l'air mauvais figé sur les traits.

« Tu es en retard, stupide déchet. »

La silhouette à croupis sur le rebord de la fenêtre esquissa un sourire avant de s'écrouler lourdement à l'intérieur du bureau. Xanxus n'en fit pas cas et se réinstalla convenablement dans son fauteuil en velours. Il se servit un verre et en avala quelques gorgées avant de daigner poser son regard sur le corps étendu dans la pièce respirant faiblement. Il y'avait une chance sur deux pour qu'il soit en train d'interagir avec une illusion de son esprit, il n'y avait donc aucune raison de s'emballer. Et quand bien même cette personne serait celle qu'il attendait, il n'allait pas pour autant se jeter à son cou et le remercier d'être rentré.

En fait, une partie de lui avait même envie de le laisser crever pour avoir osé lui faire tant de mal lorsqu'il n'était pas revenu dans les temps. Mais il fut prit d'un élan raisonnable et se leva pour soulever le corps de son lieutenant et l'allonger sur son bureau, virant d'un revers de bras tout ce qui se trouvait dessus. Et il resta ainsi un moment à simplement regarder son visage aux paupières mi closes et balafré par endroits. Juste pour être sûr qu'il était bien là devant lui. Il finit par lui retirer sa veste ainsi que sa chemise, et voyant que le requin ne se débattait même pas il comprit à quel point son état était lamentable. Seulement il ne voulait pas l'envoyer dans l'aile médicalisée ni le confier à Lussuria. Il l'avait eu loin de lui trop longtemps pour s'en débarrasser aussitôt après l'avoir revu.

Il alla chercher une bouteille d'alcool fort dans le meuble réservé à cet usage et fit sauter le bouchon pour faire ensuite couler du liquide fort sur le corps à moitié dénudé du requin, nettoyant ainsi ses plaies. L'argenté écarquilla les yeux de douleur et sentit tous les endroits blessés de son anatomie le brûler atrocement. Il poussa un gémissement rauque et plaintif qui fit sourire le tireur. Si son gardien réagissait et pouvait encore se plaindre, c'était plutôt bon signe. Il versa alors de l'alcool sur sa main et s'amusa à passer ses doigts imbibés dans certaines plaies plus larges que les autres, faisant frissonner d'horreur le commandant braillard. Ça lui faisait un mal de chien, même si dans le fond il savait que ce n'était pas dangereux pour sa santé puisque l'alcool a des propriétés désinfectantes.

Xanxus finit par lui retirer son pantalon et par réitérer le même manège sur ses jambes. Et lorsqu'il remarqua que la dernière pièce de tissu restante se tendait légèrement à chaque contact de ses mains et de l'alcool dans les plaies, son sourire s'élargit. Il but quelques gorgées directement à la bouteille et s'amusa à lécher les blessures de son gueulard de lieutenant jusqu'à le faire cruellement gémir d'un mélange exquis de souffrance et d'excitation. _Putain… Putain de merde…_

Il le rendait dingue. Et pour cette raison il le détestait encore plus et désirait simplement le frapper jusqu'à ce que sa colère disparaisse. Pourtant il se doutait que ça n'avait pas dû être une partie de plaisir pour Squalo et qu'il avait dû être confronté à quelque chose de grave pour avoir mit autant de temps à rentrer. Seulement il ne voulait rien savoir et agissait comme un gosse capricieux, comme il avait toujours su le faire. Comment l'épéiste avait-il osé partir si longtemps qu'on l'avait cru mort ? Comment avait-il osé le laisser seul tout ce temps ? Pourquoi n'avait-t-il donné aucun signe de vie ? Quel lieutenant indigne ! Quel déchet incompétent !

Le tireur mordit la hanche de l'argenté et lui griffa le dos, le forçant ainsi à se cambrer malgré le fait qu'il était complètement épuisé. Xanxus savait très bien que son déchet avait besoin de repos et de soins, mais il s'en foutait royalement. Il avait retrouvé personne qu'il voulait alors il n'allait pas le laisser partir si facilement. Et puis s'il avait tenu jusque là c'est qu'il pouvait encore tenir quelques heures dans cet état.

Il glissa ses mains jusqu'aux bourgeons de chair de son lieutenant qu'il pinça tendrement avant d'en prendre un entre ses lèvres pour le torturer de milles façons. Il tirait doucement dessus, mordait parfois l'épiderme autour de ses tétons, usait de sa main libre pour griffer une de ses hanches et titiller de nouveau ses plaies. Et l'épéiste usait de ses dernières forces pour retenir les cris et gémissements indécents qui se pressaient devant ses lèvres. Son corps se cambrait et tressautait par moment, et lui-même s'étonnait de pouvoir prendre du plaisir malgré son état de faiblesse avancé.

Xanxus quant à lui ne semblait pas tenir compte du fait que l'épéiste luttait comme un fou pour ne pas craquer et dévoiler l'étendue de son envie. Il était trop concentré à lécher et à couvrir de baisers le bas de son ventre, retirant avec les dents le caleçon qui faisait barrière à l'objet de sa convoitise. Lorsqu'il acheva de le déshabiller, il se redressa pour contempler ce corps nu étendu sur le bureau, les joues rouges, le souffle court, l'air à la fois faible mais terriblement fort pour être revenu en vie une fois de plus. Il fondit sur sa bouche et lui imposa un baiser langoureux et passionnel, dansant avec sa langue, mordant par moment ses lèvres alors que ses mains caressaient tout son corps.

Il ne prit pas longtemps pour le préparer et ne joua de ses doigts en lui qu'un court instant. Parce qu'il savait que Squalo était bien trop épuisé pour continuer comme ça des heures, et surtout parce que tous les sons qu'il laissait échapper et les expressions de plaisir qui se peignaient sur ses traits le rendait fou de désir. De plus, il semblait que malgré les blessures et la douleur, le corps de son lieutenant soit aussi pressé que le sien d'en venir au fait.

Il se plaça de l'autre côté du bureau et vira son pantalon ainsi que sa chemise avant de lui écarter les jambes de façon impatiente, se plaçant contre son entrée, tenant ses hanches avec tellement de poigne que ses ongles s'enfonçaient sous la peau pâle de son amant. Et tout en le fixant de ses yeux vermillon, il le pénétra d'un mouvement lent mais précis, s'enfonçant dans ses chairs en poussant un soupir d'extase qui se mua en gémissement rauque. La sensation d'être ainsi logé dans ce corps chaud lui donnait envie de le prendre avec force quitte à le briser en deux. Mais il voulait l'entendre gémir, crier, supplier, et puisqu'il avait attendu si longtemps avant de pouvoir de nouveau le toucher, il pouvait bien se montrer patient afin de le savourer au maximum.

Il le laissa donc s'habituer à sa présence et attendit que le squale bouge de lui-même le bassin pour entamer les mouvements, ne lâchant pas ses hanches, instaurant rapidement un rythme soutenu qui le faisait lui-même gronder de plaisir. Mais ce qui acheva de le faire se perdre, c'est lorsque le requin ne parvint plus à contenir son désir et qu'il se laissa aller à gémir et hurler avec toute la force qu'il lui restait. Il était délicieux quand il se livrait comme ça. Si exquis que Xanxus refréna l'orgasme qui montait en lui afin de faire durer le plaisir encore plus longtemps. Mais il finit par craquer et par jouir à l'intérieur de ce corps si parfait pour lui, masturbant son lieutenant avec fougue pour le faire venir contre leur ventre tout en même temps que lui.

Puis il se laissa retomber sur Squalo, le souffle court, écoutant le cœur battant de façon irrégulière dans la poitrine de l'argenté. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes avant de se retirer et de nettoyer le sperme avec sa chemise qu'il jeta ensuite dans la poubelle, se rhabillant pour finir par se rasseoir dans son fauteuil. L'épéiste n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place, trop épuisé et cherchant encore à reprendre ses esprits. Mais pour une fois, Xanxus ne lui ordonna pas de déguerpir rapidement. Au contraire, il profitait de la vue de son amant dénudé contre son bureau, le torse couvert de sa jouissance. Il rapprocha même son fauteuil pour pouvoir lécher l'intérieur de ses cuisses, tenant fermement ses fesses dans ses mains pour le forcer à garder les jambes écartées devant lui.

Il lécha chaque parcelle de peau qu'il avait sous les yeux et vint même titiller son intimité recouverte de sa propre semence. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il l'aurait reprit de plus belle avec toute la fougue dont il savait faire preuve. Mais il préféra cesser ses activités et se calmer un peu, sachant que son gardien ne supporterait pas un second assaut du même genre. D'ailleurs, il n'avait toujours pas dit un seul mot, lui d'habitude si bruyant.

Le tireur se releva pour prendre l'argenté contre lui et le mener jusqu'à la chambre, l'enroulant simplement dans sa veste en cuir pour le trajet. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça, d'ordinaire Squalo n'aurait jamais laissé quelqu'un s'occuper de lui et encore moins le porter. Il était beaucoup trop fier pour ça. Seulement les événements avaient eu raison de lui et il s'était endormi lourdement. Si profondément qu'il ne se réveilla à aucun moment lorsque le brun appela Lussuria pour l'aider à nettoyer convenablement ses plaies, Xanxus lui ayant quand même remit un caleçon entre temps.

Le punk avait gigoté et piaillé pendant un bon moment en même temps qu'il usait de sa flamme pour guérir au mieux les blessures du requin. Il n'en revenait pas que Squalo soit en vie. Mais il se plaignait déjà du fait qu'il allait devoir avertir tout le monde du retour de l'épéiste alors que sa mort avait été déclarée officiellement juste quelques jours plus tôt. Xanxus n'avait pas supporté longtemps ses élucubrations et avait fini par retourner dans son bureau pour mettre ses idées au clair, laissant le commandant de la Varia aux bons soins du gardien du soleil.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le squale s'était reposé pendant plusieurs jours, et pendant qu'il dormait tout le monde avait été prévenu de son retour. Belphegor et Levi faisaient la gueule, Fran s'en fichait, Lussuria n'arrêtait pas de caqueter et le boss… semblait avoir retrouvé de sa vigueur puisqu'il avait réclamé le matin-même qu'on lui apporte un steak de qualité. Les autres familles aussi avaient été mises au courant, et sur le bureau de l'épésite se trouvaient quelques enveloppes et cadeaux pour lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement et un bon retour parmi les vivants. Comme si tout ceci n'avait été qu'une mauvaise grippe… Ah, le monde mafieux. Etrange conception des choses.

Squalo finit par se lever quand il se sentit en état de le faire, et après avoir enfilé sa tenue habituelle il se rendit dans le bureau de Xanxus qui l'accueillit avec un regard noir. Il n'en fit pas cas et s'assit à son bureau pour ouvrir son courrier. Son élève lui avait envoyé des chocolats avec un petit mot pour lui dire ô combien il était heureux de le savoir sain et sauf. Dino avait opté pour un bouquet de fleur bien trop grand ainsi qu'une petite note du même genre que celle de Takeshi. Au final, tous les courriers se ressemblaient. Sauf celui du Neuvième du Nom qui avait l'air bien plus sérieux.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe avec les sourcils froncés, soudain tendu. Qu'est-ce que le vieillard lui voulait ? Il déplia la lettre avec soin et parcourut les quelques lignes qui y étaient notées.

_Cher Squalo,_

_Lorsqu'on me l'a annoncé que tu avais périt au cours de sa mission, cela me semblait impossible compte tenu de tes capacités. J'ai longtemps réfléchi à la raison de cet échec mais je ne trouvais pas de réponse à mes questions. Néanmoins, la chose qui m'a le plus inquiété était l'état de Xanxus durant ton absence. J'ai eu des échos de la situation et il semblerait qu'il ait mal vécu le fait que tu ne reviennes pas. Tu devrais en discuter avec lui, même s'il n'est pas facile à vivre._

_Donne mes amitiés à Xanxus._

_Timoteo Vongola_

Squalo replia la lettre et la glissa dans l'enveloppe. _Tch… Comme si Xanxus en avait quelque chose à foutre que tu le salues_, pensa intérieurement l'épéiste. C'était le dernier courrier qu'il avait à ouvrir, alors il reposa le coupe papier en métal sur le coin de son bureau.

« Pourquoi cette tête, déchet ?

- Voi ! J'ai reçu une lettre du Neuvième. »

Il se tourna vers Xanxus qui ferma les yeux au même moment, comme s'il s'en fichait complètement. Mais au fond, sa curiosité était piquée. Qu'est-ce que ce vieux débris pouvait dire d'important à son lieutenant ?

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, c'est un ramassis de conneries, comme d'habitude. »

Le tireur ne répondit rien et conserva sa moue peu engageante, appuyé nonchalamment contre la paume de sa main. Squalo s'étonnait que le boss ne lui ait pas encore fait de remarques déplaisantes sur les évènements récents. Il s'attendait à se faire remonter les bretelles, mais rien. Xanxus ne disait rien.

« Voi… Il y'a quelque chose à faire ? »

Encore une fois, seul le silence lui répondit. Il attendit un peu et puis haussa les épaules, se levant en direction de la porte. Mais la voix du brun résonna à ce moment-là.

« Même s'il y'avait une mission, tu serais trop incompétent pour l'effectuer. »

L'épéiste fit volte face avec un air mauvais sur le visage.

« VOI ! Je suis revenu en vie je te signale ! Et je suis parvenu à aller jusqu'au bout de l'objectif qu'on m'avait confié.

- Ouais. Avec deux mois de retard.

- Il y'a eu un énorme contretemps là-bas. L'ennemi était bien plus dangereux et bien plus nombreux que dans les informations que nous avions reçues ! »

L'homme aux cicatrices rouvrit les paupières et fixa son lieutenant avec une certaine hargne.

« Pourquoi t'as pas donné signe de vie dans ce cas ?

- Mes émetteurs ne fonctionnaient pas là-bas, j'étais coupé de tout. J'ai passé plusieurs semaines à me cacher pour ne pas me faire tuer. Et lorsque j'avais enfin la cible sous les yeux et que j'ai pu l'abattre, des hommes de main du parrain de cette famille me sont tombés dessus. Je me suis battu pendant plusieurs jours, je n'avais pas la force de rentrer tout de suite. Il me fallait encore rester caché sinon je n'avais aucune chance. »

Xanxus ne répondit rien de plus et fit un petit signe de la main pour faire comprendre à son gardien qu'il pouvait partir maintenant. Squalo quitta le bureau et descendit au salon où il fut accueilli par les railleries du prince et les questions indiscrètes de Lussuria. Levi avait quitté la pièce à ce moment là, par encore remit du fait qu'il devrait supporter le commandant pour longtemps encore. Fran quant à lui avait baillé plusieurs fois en lançant quelques piques à Belphegor. Une journée normale en somme.

De son côté, le boss de la Varia maugréaitdans son coin, un verre d'alcool à la main, faisant tourner la liqueur dans le récipient. Ce déchet aurait sa peau un jour, c'est certain. Un sourire mi-mauvais, mi- satisfait étira ses lèvres. _Tch. Quel putain de requin…_

« Kasuzame. »


End file.
